Anathema Love
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Krul menyentuh bibir dan semua bagian tubuhnya yang semula disentuh Ferid. Pikirannya bercampur aduk, kenapa tadi ia sangat menikmatinya? Baru kali ini ia menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang Ferid berikan dan ia menyukainya. /Warning inside!/ Mind to RnR?
Krul masih duduk di kursi kejayaannya dan menantikan laporan dari keturunan nya saat ini, nenek moyang ke tujuh, Ferid Bathory. Sudah bosan memang dirinya selalu di buat menunggu. Dengan gaya khasnya yang angkuh, ia menyilangkan kakinya dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

TOK.

TOK.

TOK.

Terdengar derap langkah sepatu yang terasa menggema di ruangan kekuasaan miliknya itu. Tapi tak ada yang berani memasukinya kecuali dua orang yang menurutnya pantas untuk memasuki ruangan keagungan miliknya ini.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Bibirnya tersenyum. Walaupun terkesan menakutkan, tapi bagi seorang ratu sejagat dunia vampire, dia terlihat sangat bersinar dan cantik, bagaikan bidadari dalam kegelapan yang disinari oleh cahaya dari iblis.

" _Ara,_ aku sudah lama menunggumu."

"Maafkan aku, ratuku. Nampaknya walau dibuat lama menunggu, kau cantik seperti biasanya, Krul Teppes."

Pria berambut putih itu berlutut di hadapan seorang ratu yang bernama Krul Tepes.

 **ANATHEMA LOVE**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO KAGAMI TAKAYA**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, SEMI AU, AND OTHERS**

Krul menjulurkan tangannya, membiarkan Ferid menghisap darahnya dari sela-sela nadinya. Tampak sedikit menyakitkan bagi Krul untuk memberikan darah abadinya kepada Ferid yang berstatus sebagai bawahan spesial miliknya.

" _Nee_ Ferid, bagaimana kabar anakku?"

"Hah? Anakmu? Jangan bercanda. Bukankah anakmu akan lahir setelah hubungan yang terjalin di antara kita?"

"Bodoh."

Dan Ferid melanjutkan aktivitasnya menghisap darah Krul. Memang darah Krul adalah darah ternikmat baginya. Bahkan darah Krul melebihi darah Hyakuya Mikaela, seorang manusia yang kini di hidupkan kembali oleh Krul.

"Darahmu memang terbaik, Krul."

"Jangan memujiku seperti itu."

Setelah beberapa lama, Ferid akhirnya melepaskan dirinya dan berhenti menghisap darah Krul. Ia mengelap sisa-sisa darah yang berada di pinggir bibirnya.

"Nah, aku tanya lagi. Bagaimana keadaan _seraph_ ku?"

"Tentu dia baik-baik saja,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu, mana mungkin aku akan berbohong di hadapan orang yang aku cintai?"

"Kudengar, dia terluka dikarenakan pertarungan dengan _seraph_ manusiaku."

Ferid membelalakkan matanya. Darimana Krul tahu bahwa Mika kemarin terluka? Memang lukanya tidak terlalu parah, tapi Krul sudah menitipkan pada Ferid untuk menjaga seutuhnya tubuh Mika dan tidak akan membiarkan tubuhnya terluka bahkan tergores sedikitpun.

"Hm, rupanya orang yang mencintaiku berkhianat ya?"

Ferid akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum, dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat Krul sudah berada di depannya dan menendang tubuh Ferid hingga terjungkal bermeter-meter jauhnya. Krul berjalan, mendatangi tubuh Ferid yang tampak terbaring dengan darah di pelipis dan ujung bibirnya.

"Jadi, Ferid Bathory, kau sudah banyak menghisap darahku tapi kau akhirnya berbohong padaku soal menjaga Mika?"

"Kekuatanmu tetap sama mengerikannya, Krul Teppes."

Krul yang tampak kejam namun terlalu indah untuk dilihat kini mengangkat kakinya dan meletakannya tepat di dada Ferid. Dengan sentakan yang lumayan keras, hal itu membuat Ferid mengerang kesakitan. Kini Krul menindih tubuh Ferid dengan tubuhnya, dan duduk tepat di dadanya.

"Tanganmu sudah pernah ku patahkan. Jadi, giliran mana yang sekarang aku patahkan?"

"Dasar kau, berbaju malaikat tapi berjiwa iblis."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka, Ferid Bathory. Aku adalah Ratu Vampir."

"Mengerikan."

Krul tertawa renyah dan pandangannya kini fokus terhadap Ferid. Jari-jarinya mulai nakal, bermain di daerah kancing-kancing baju yang di kenakan Ferid dan beralih di daerah wajahnya. Ia memainkan rambut Ferid yang terasa halus dan lembut.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sebagai permintaan maafmu?"

"Bagaimana jika kau kujadikan istri? Apa itu sudah meredakan amarahmu?"

"Haha, lucu sekali."

Tangan kanan Ferid yang bebas mulai menyentuh wajah Krul yang sangat halus dan putih. Wajah vampir yang sangat ia cintai dari lubuk hatinya.

"Kau benar-benar cantik, Krul Tepes."

Krul hanya tersenyum. Rupanya, ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar pujian itu dari seorang Ferid Bathory.

"Kau masih mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku memang selalu menyukai semuanya dari dirimu, Krul. Tubuhmu, suaramu, darahmu, sentuhanmu, bahkan gayamu. Kau yang terbaik."

"Tentu saja, karena aku lah Ratu Vampir."

Krul semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ferid. Kini wajahnya benar-benar dekat. Ferid tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Dengan sigap menarik kepala Krul hingga bibirnya kini bersentuhan. Mereka berdua menikmatinya, sangat menikmatinya hingga mereka lupa dimanakah mereka berada saat ini.

"Kau hebat juga dalam hubungan ini, Ferid."

"Jangan remehkan kekuatanku ini, Krul Teppes."

Kegiatan mereka terhenti hingga sebuah ketukan terdengar. Dengan tenangnya, Krul mengelap sisi bibirnya dengan tangannya dan berdiri di depan Ferid. Ferid pun berdiri karena ia mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Masuk."

Salah satu prajuritnya, Crowley menghadap Krul dan dirinya menghormat tepat di depan Krul dan Ferid.

"Aku, Crowley bersama dengan para prajuritku siap melaksanakan misi."

"Bagaimana keadaan timmu?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Ratu."

"Hmm, baiklah. Lalu kemana kalian akan melaksanakan misi kalian?"

"Kami akan mengobservasi dan menginvasi ke daerah Shinjuku lalu kami akan meneruskan misi kami ke Nagoya.

"Baiklah. Pergilah, kuberikan misi ini padamu sepenuhnya, Crowley."

Krul masih memandang Crowley dengan tatapan angkuh dan meyakinkan miliknya. Crowley mengangguk dan tak lama itu meninggalkan ruangan Krul.

"Krul, apa kau yakin kau membiarkan para vampirmu pergi bertarung dengan pemegang senjata iblis itu?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Memang mereka tak sehebat kami tapi aku yakin mereka mempunyai beberapa orang rahasia yang menyimpan senjata iblis yang kuat."

"Kalau para prajuritku masih saja gagal, kau yang akan kuperintahkan untuk melanjutkan misinya."

"Bahkan jika aku mati?"

"Tentu saja, untuk apa kau hidup kalau bukan selain untukku?"

Sarkatis memang tapi Ferid tahu bahwa itu adalah kebiasaan dan sifat Krul. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia tahu Krul sangat memperdulikannya.

 **oXoXoXoXo**

Ferid kini sedang bersiap-siap menjalankan misinya. Ia cek semua perlengkapan yang akan dibawanya begitupun dengan pedang yang selalu dibawanya. Selanjutnya, ia menuju Mika yang terlihat masih ragu akan menjalankan perang karena ini adalah saat pertama baginya.

"Kau tak patut untuk mencemaskan dirimu karena kau sudah kian kuat untuk bertarung, Hyakuya Mikaela."

Mika yang selalu merasa terganggu dengan perbuatan Ferid padanya hanya mendelik padanya dan langsung meninggalkan Ferid yang masih tersenyum.

"Apa kau siap, Ferid?"

Tak sangka dari belakangnya, Krul mendatanginya.

"Siap untuk menciummu, ratuku? Tentu saja aku akan selalu siap untuk hal itu."

Ferid berjalan ke arah Krul yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia berlutut di hadapan Krul, membawa tangan kanan Krul dan mencium punggung tangan Krul yang mungil dan halus itu.

"Kau selalu saja menggoda, ratuku."

"Kau selalu memintaku untuk memukulmu ya?"

"Aku akan bersedia diberi ciuman panas olehmu selamanya."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Krul menarik dagu Ferid, membawanya semakin dekat dengannya dan kini bibir mereka bersatu. Krul mencium bibir Ferid yang maskulin dan melumatnya. Ferid sangat senang dengan apa yang dilakukan wanita idamannya, dan ia semakin senang karena wanita itu duluan yang bersikap agresif padanya.

Hingga sampai dimana Ferid hampir melupakan misinya, apa yang kini ia lakukan semakin liar. Krul lah sebabnya yang menarik dirinya semakin enggan lepas dari tubuh mungil Krul.

"Kau melupakan tugasmu, Ferid Bathory."

"Aku akan melupakannya demi dirimu, Krul Teppes."

Ferid semakin menjamah daerah Krul mulai dari menciumi batang hidung mancung Krul, mencium tiap senti pipi mulusnya dan kini ia sampai di leher Krul yang halus dan putih. Ia menciumi leher Krul hingga menghisapnya.

"Ahh.."

Tanpa sengaja, Ferid mendengar rintihan kenikmatan dari bibir mungil Krul. Ia sadar, Krul juga menikmati ini semua.

Rintihan-rintihan panas semakin keluar dari bibir Krul kala Ferid menggigit nakal lehernya sambil berusaha membuka tali pakaian Krul. Krul sadar, hingga dia mendorong Ferid menjauh.

"Sudah cukup Ferid, kita bisa lanjutkan ini nanti."

"Kalau kau menghentikannya sekarang, aku tak bisa fokus ke dalam misiku, ratuku."

"Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini saat kau berhasil menuntaskan misimu, sayang." Goda Krul sambil menyentuh pipi Ferid.

"Baiklah, akan ku tunggu dan ku tagih apa yang kau ucapkan, ratuku."

"Pergilah, Ferid."

Ferid menghilang begitu Krul membalikkan badannya.

Krul menyentuh bibir dan semua bagian tubuhnya yang semula disentuh Ferid. Pikirannya bercampur aduk, kenapa tadi ia sangat menikmatinya? Baru kali ini ia menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang Ferid berikan dan ia menyukainya.

"Cinta kita ini terlarang."

Krul menyeringai.

"Tapi aku menyukainya."

Krul pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya yang cantik. Ruangan itu, ruangan yang semula menjadi saksi bisu dimana dirinya menikmati kesenangan yang baru dirasakannya pertama kali walau hanya sesaat.

 **END**

Author's Note :

Huwaaaaaaaa fic pertama Ferid x Krul.

Sebenarnya fic ini sudah mengendap kurang lebih 3 bulan!

Dan sekarang akhirnya baru bisa author selesaikan.

Ini ada adegan gitunya tapi Cuma dikit ko. Author tidak kuat gimana selanjutnya karena belum kuat untuk mengurusi hal semacam gitu-begitu /plak/ well jujur saja author juga yang hanya menulis scene begitu masih rendah udah panas dingin kayak kena demam */*

 _This fic is dedicated for my best, Shadechu NightRay too~_

 _I'm sorry, too long you wait this fic T.T_

 _But hope you like it even this fic in Indonesian language^^_

Untuk readers, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review ya~

Sincerely,

Yusvira


End file.
